


Best

by Tcgekiss



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Heartache, Other, ya girl is going through her first heartbreak because of a boy she never even dated! FUCK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 06:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15657789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tcgekiss/pseuds/Tcgekiss
Summary: warning: this is not proofread at all.written at 4am to get out some feelings. technically a poem? intended to be? more like intricate word vomit but eh





	Best

Fuck whoever said  
You should fall in love with your best friend

I’m sure it’s been said time and time again by others who realized the same thing  
At one point or another  
But knowing that there’s a funeral for more than one heart isn’t comfort it’s solemn

There’s Someone else left to suffer alone because the person you’re supposed to tell  
Is the only one you can’t 

Or you make the mistake I made and let them know  
Pour your feelings and make yourself as see-through as the windows you secretly watched them through  
And get close  
Too close  
Close enough to feel them in your arms and they hold you in the Park and you’re high in more than one way but it all feels okay just for a little bit

To come down and remember you still aren’t enough  
That you can be cellophane but tape can’t pull everything together 

That sometimes two people just aren’t meant to be  
No regard to the proximity 

That being everything for someone isn’t going to be enough  
And they’ll talk about others and you’ll hope the best  
Because they deserve that happiness that’ll come but you can’t help

The aching feeling  
Of inadequacy  
Stuck wondering of what exactly you lacked that made you just not what they considered best 

And knowing when they do meet them  
That your time is up in the role you’ve played  
And you like to think that they’ll be the one to end it  
You know that isn’t true

You wonder how much you’ll have to bend to break

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this and if ya got anything out of it god bless your soul
> 
> having emotions and having a best friend at the same time SUCKS my dudes


End file.
